


She’s Gonna Get Pregnant

by TKDGirl2016



Series: She’s Gonna... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Coma, Crazy John Winchester, Drabble, Drinking, Dubious Consent, F/M, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Smut, One Night Stands, One Shot, Sandy Wilson deserved better, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKDGirl2016/pseuds/TKDGirl2016
Summary: Sometimes after having a traumatic experience you have a few too many drinks and with that impaired judgment you end up going home with a questionable guy.And sometimes that idiot gets you pregnant.For the life of her, Sandy Wilson can't remember how she thought going home with John Winchester was a good idea.
Relationships: John Winchester/Original Character(s) brief, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: She’s Gonna... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096049
Kudos: 1





	She’s Gonna Get Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll post the real chapter soon, the site was about to delete this, it wouldn’t save the draft any longer.

Hhhhhbhhhh


End file.
